The Real Roy Harper
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: She knew the real Roy Harper, but this Red Arrow guy was not him. Red Arrow/OC/Speedy. After Auld Acquiantances. the Story of how Speedy lost his arm. It's Complicated
1. Real or Not Real

**Newest Fanfic for me! It probably won't be very long just a few chapters unless people like it and want me to write more. It depends. Anyways in my other story ****She's Mine**** I will be adding more one-shots, including a Kaldur/Rocket and Superboy/Megan. In case you want to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters.**

_**Italics indicate thought.**_

**Okay so this first part is in more of a third person ominous POV. The second part becomes more of a second person POV. And there is a lot of POV switching. It is labeled, but just be aware.**

"Guardian, tell the Genomorphs to be careful with those pods. I don't want any mishaps." Ra's al Ghul ordered. The Light was moving the cryogenic pods from Cadmus labs to a more secure location. It wasn't safe there for their more fragile projects. Of those Project Match, and the real Roy Harper, were being moved and one other that the Justice League had yet to discover its existence. She was an unplanned extra brought in with Roy Harper, but she had proved her worth when it came to science. The girl's powers were key in many of the Lights plans and all of it happening under the Justice League's nose.

"Keep it moving guys. Almost done," Guardian said to the Genomorphs. They were almost done loading the four pods into the truck when a burly Genomorph slipped. And the pod he was carrying fell breaking the glass as it hit the ground.

**Madison, 2****nd ****person POV:**

It broke. Whatever it was it broke and she could hear it, shattering, sounds, voices, people. All of it noises that she thought she would never hear again, because of one pane of glass separating her from the world. They thought she couldn't think inside the pods, in a cryogenic state, but she could every second she could think and she hoped that she was the only one. Three seconds passed and her eyes opened cringing at the bright light above her, and the frost dissipating around her. She could hear people yelling, orders most likely. Her wakeup call was not a happy one.

It took her another three seconds to realize what was going on. To realize what she had to do. She kicked out the rest of the glass wither her knee, a few scattering shards digging into her flesh. The pain was almost comforting, letting her know she was still alive. Breaking out of the pod she stood, taking in the scene. At first it was blindingly bright until she got used to the sun. There were Genomorphs surrounding her along with Ra's al Ghul and Guardian, the traitor. She glared at him. _How could he? _She thought, _How could he do that to his own nephew?_

"I see that you are awake. That is not a problem. Only a slight setback." Ra's al Ghul said in an oddly calm voice. "Subdue her." He ordered.

_Not happening, _she thought. About three of the larger Genomorphs came after her. She easily jumped over two and kicked the last one in the face. And she ran, she just ran, dodging any attacks thrown at her and simply running. In her heart she wanted to stay, but in her head she knew she had to leave and find help. She was in no condition to do any damage to them now. She glanced back at the truck and out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red hair and an arm missing from the elbow down. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and continued running.

She went to the only place she could think of Mount Justice. She found the nearest Zeta-tube that she could remember and beamed to Mount Justice. "Recognize: Trace B00." The computer chimed as she arrived at her destination. She saw ten people turn in unison before she fell to the floor unconscious.

**Two hours later:**

She woke up on a couch to the same ten people she had seen before she passed out. She felt better now than she had before. Being stuck inside a pod for more than three years wasn't good for a young super human. "Who is she?" Wally asked getting close up in her face before he realized she was awake.

"I think we should wait for Batman." Red Tornado said.

"Do you really think he knows who she is?" Zatanna asked.

"Probably. He is Batman after all." Rocket said.

"Maybe?" Robin said thoughtfully.

She wanted to speak, but she bided her time. Taking everything in and trying to figure out who everyone was. Robin she knew, but he must not remember her for they had only met once, briefly. Batman had made sure of that. And Wally she knew also, but only by reputation mainly from his uncle talking about him. Then there were Kaldur and Zatanna, she had only heard of them and also Red Tornado, but she was unsure of his mental status or more like how much he knew at the time. There were four others that she absolutely did not know. One was green, most likely a Martian, another had a superman symbol on his chest, he looked vaguely familiar but she still could not place how, the third was a girl who had a bow, and the last, she had no idea only that she was a girl. Then there was number ten, a boy with red hair in a red sleeveless outfit and a bow at his side. Her focus stayed on him, she knew him. She knew him very well, only this wasn't the real him. And the boy stared at her also, both knowing the other, neither knowing the full story. And none of them noticed the Dark Knight come until he was standing there.

"You're back." He said to the girl sitting on the couch.

She regarded him with a cold stare then said, "I never left."

"So she talks." Wally said. "Hi I'm Wally or the Kid Flash, either works."

"I know." She replied to him.

"Oh you do." He said sadly.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked her.

She stood up slowly careful not to place weight on her left knee. It had been bandaged and the glass removed while she had been sleeping, but it still hurt. She faced Batman and a slight smiled played on her lips. She loved messing with him, especially when she knew he didn't want any of them to know who she really was. "What? Aren't you glad to see me after I had been captured for almost three years? Although you probably thought I ran away, but why would I do that when I have such a wonderful father such as you," she said. About halfway through her voice put on a tone of anger and she glared at him.

"Madison. This is not the place. We have to talk; I will take you to the Watchtower where we can talk privately about where you were. " Batman told his daughter.

"Don't tell me this is not the place. Because they need to hear it too. He needs to hear it." Madison said pointing to Red Arrow.

"What does Roy have to do with it?" Artemis asked.

"Because Cadmus." Madison said. "Because I was taken the same night the real Roy was taken so he could be cloned, which obviously all of you know by now."

"Are you a clone too?" Superboy asked hopefully.

"No. They tried, but my powers made them unable to create a viable clone of me. And I guess they figured I wasn't worth making a clone of, considering my history with the League and my close connections with them." She was pointing out the fact that Batman was her father and he would probably figure out that she was a clone pretty quickly.

"What happened that night? The Night they took Speedy?" Red Arrow asked awkwardly.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She responded.

"You're going to have to. We need to know what happened." Batman said.

"So you can do what?" She almost yelled at him. "Get him back. Why? What's the point? You have a perfect clone of him. Except you don't, because they hurt him, Sportsmaster hurt him."

Artemis eyes lowered and in turn the others looked at her. "What did he do?" Megan asked.

"Why do you care?" Madison asked rather than replying.

"Sportsmaster is Artemis's dad." Wally answered holding Artemis close to him, attempting to comfort her for a reason Madison couldn't figure out.

Madison looked at Artemis carefully, deciding what to say. To act on her anger or… "Is he really?"

"Yes." Artemis answered.

"Then I hope you don't turn out like him." Madison said, "I don't wanna talk about what happened. It hurts to even think about it." Then she turned and walked away.

~0~

**Roy the Clone 2****nd**** person POV:**

Martian Manhunter stood beside Batman as they explained their plan to Madison. The rest of the Young Justice lingered, including Red Arrow. Although at the time he didn't really know what to think. He knew Madison, but the memories were clouded. He knew why, because he was a clone. The memories were placed there and he wasn't sure they were all real. She had meant something to him or to the real Roy Harper. They were friends or more than friends. He didn't know for sure, but he wanted to know.

**Madison 1****st**** person POV:**

I didn't want to do this. To have my memories of Roy displayed on a screen for all to see, but if I wouldn't cooperate this was how my father was going to get what he wanted and I didn't want to tell him what happened so….yeah. So apparently Manhunter was going to access my memories while my brain was hooked up to the computer somehow and they would show up on the screen. I didn't really ask for specifics.

"Are you ready," Manhunter asked me. I was strapped into a high-tech dentist chair with one of those mind control devices you see in old syfi movies attached on my head. I thought it was a repurposed hair-dryer, but whatever.

"Ask me that again and I'm leaving," I said. I don't really know why I said that. I just felt like saying something smart-ass to him to just put it out there again that I did not consent to this.

"Get started," Batman said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Megan asked.

"Yes." Manhunter replied. "If the memories are painful they may manifest physical pain. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said quickly glancing at Red Arrow.

And with that he started.

I closed my eyes, thinking only of Roy. And my memories appeared on screen.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Madz." Roy said sneaking up behind me calling me by the nickname he had given me. He said he called me that because I had a slight tendency to overreact and it was short for Madison.

I jumped slightly before answering. I was on a roof across from the bank I had been staking out, because I heard it was going to be robbed soon and I was extremely focused on it. "You scared me." I shoved him playfully.

"You know I could never scare you." He replied laughing.

"So are you here for a reason?" I implored. "Or…"

"Well Green Arrow and I were about to go after a real villain…if you want to come along and maybe after we can hang out. If you want?" He said cleverly.

"Sounds fun." I said and the scene changed.

We were in a shipyard. Green Arrow was chasing the Riddler off in the distance and the two of us were left to deal with his Hench people. We were surrounded by them, but we weren't worried.

"Do you have an extra bow?" I asked Roy.

"Always." He replied handing me one. As I grabbed it our hands touched and my powers activated. I could copy the abilities and powers of others, which included Roy's archery skills.

"Back to back."

"Do you even have to ask," he said smiling. We turned our backs to each other. The only thing separating us was his quiver full of arrows. Each of us reached for the arrows from his quiver and shot them at the Henchmen. It didn't take long for them to disappear.

"That was to easy." I said when it was over.

"Come on. Now we have more time to hang out." He said.

"True." I smiled.

"It's not over yet." Said Sportsmaster appearing form the shadows. At the same moment Roy and I aimed our arrows at him. "Now sidekicks don't do that. I'm here to help you."

"Sure you are." I said.

**End Flashback.**

What happened next happened fast, almost too fast for me to register what actually happened. Even now after the fact. I watched what was going on in my head on the monitor. Knowing exactly what would happen next and hoping it would not. Sportsmaster brought out two baseball bats and attacked. Roy and I fought as hard as we could but in the end…it didn't matter.

"I can't watch this anymore. It's too horrible." Megan said quietly burying her head in Superboy's chest.

I could feel the pain form each blow as it came. Screaming in sync with each scream heard on the screen. Then it was the end.

**Return to Flashback:**

I was lying on the ground half unconscious, half alive. The back of my head was bleeding from a blow it had sustained. To my left was Roy. He was bleeding also, from his arm, where he no longer had one from the elbow down. I had to help him. I crawled to him, my head pounding, but at the moment that didn't matter.

"Roy," I said when I got to him. "Please stay with me." I ripped off part of my shirt and tied it around the stub of an arm he had left, hoping to stop the bleeding. I was well aware that Sportsmaster was still around, but again I didn't care.

I placed a bloody hand on his cheek, willing him to stay with me. His eyes were half closed, but he could still see me. He was still hanging on. "Madz?" he whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my gods. You're still alive. It's me, your Madz. I'm here. Please be okay."

"Are you?" he was becoming weaker and so was I. It was all I could do to concentrate on him.

"Yes I'm fine. I will save you, Roy."

"No, go."

"I'm not leaving you." But even as I said it I knew I couldn't hang on much longer.

"How sweet, young love." Sportsmaster said sarcastically behind me.

"Madz!" Roy said. Two seconds later he pushed me to the ground. I don't know how with only one arm and being in that much pain, but he did. And he ended up on top of me and behind him I saw why. Sportsmaster hit him in the back of a head with a bat, a hit meant for me. He crumbled to the side of me. The look in his eyes was beyond painful. I couldn't stand to see him that way, so broken and I knew I had the same look.

He must have hurt way worse than me, but I was the one to go first. Black spots danced in my eyes as he reached for my hand with the one arm he still had. "Stay with me," were the last words I heard him say before I blacked out.

**End Flashback.**

I screamed as I came out of the trance Manhunter had put me in. Ripping out of the restraints I sat there crying. Megan was clinging to Superboy and Zatanna was clinging to Robin, both were crying. Artemis was being held by Wally, but she wasn't crying she was just looking at the screen stunned. The rest of the team seemed stunned as well.

Then there was Red Arrow. Just looking at him was painful, but it hurt more not to. I wanted him to comfort me, but that was just because I wanted the real Roy to comfort me and he was the closest thing I had.

"We should go." Said Manhunter. I think he realized the best how I felt. He had been in my head, feeling my pain with me. He knew how I felt and what I needed right now.

"Yes." Batman said. They all left one after another following Batman and Manhunter and each giving me a look of sympathy before leaving. All except for Red Arrow, who stayed there watching me. I was happy he did, in a way.

"I'm sorry that happened." He said. For a second I stopped crying, because all I could see was Roy standing there saying that, but then I realized it wasn't.

"You couldn't have changed it." I said, through the tears.

"I know, but I feel partly responsible."

I stood up brushing away the tears on my face and looked at him. "You look just like him, only somewhat older." I said touching his face, remembering. "You talk like him too. Perhaps the only thing different is your arm…." I said the last part softly as I ran my hand down from his face to the arm the real Roy didn't have, stopping at his elbow and staring at it sadly.

"Did he love you?" he asked. I paused, that was an odd question to ask. If anything I thought he would ask if I loved him not if he loved me.

"I think he did," I said slowly.

"I will get him back for you." He said. Again another odd statement, he was sounding more and more like him by the second.

"Why?"

"To find myself too. I guess. So I can redeem myself for being the mole." He said. I had heard the whole story about what happened over New Year's. And I knew about clones so I understood what he meant.

"You had no control over that."

"Doesn't matter, I should have known and after….after seeing that I need to."

"Just like him."

"And I don't want to be compared to him anymore."

"But you are him."

"Especially by you." He said. He didn't say it meanly, just seriously and I understood because I knew Roy better than anyone.

"Roy," I said. He got a surprised look on his face when I called him that instead of Red Arrow. "I won't compare you, but just do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"After seeing that I need him again, so please just be him for one minute."

"Okay." There was something in him that I knew he remembered our friendship. That he was the same as the real Roy and he was the real Roy.

I gazed into his eyes melting in them. Weather it was because we were in the moment or because it was what we wanted, but we drew closer to each other. He wiped away a tear from my eyes and gently placed both hands on my cheeks pulling my face to his, in the middle our lips met. It was not nearly enough to get rid of the pain, but having him there made it almost bearable.

**Sorry about all the POV's. I thought they were necessary. If you want me to write more chapters please say. Thank you!**


	2. Both Ways

**Madison's POV:**

It was time. We had finally found him.

Red Arrow and I were inside the lower levels of a secret underground Cadmus lab, where the real Roy now resided. The Light had taken him there after the League had found out about the clones. I would've been there too if my pod hadn't broken. "This way," Red Arrow said going in the direction he said. I followed him. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

It had taken two months to find Speedy. That was two months since I escaped my pod. Two months since I found out what I had missed for three years. During those two months I stayed with Red Arrow. My father wanted me to be part of the team, so officially I stayed at Mount Justice, but unofficially I didn't. At first my father objected, but after a while he realized that no matter what he said I was going to do what I wanted and laid off his objections. All this led to me and Red Arrow getting closer although we sort of already knew each other pretty well, because he had the same memories as Speedy. So, the two of us formed a team of our own with me as Trace and him as Red Arrow.

While we searched for Speedy, I mainly copied Red Arrows abilities so I had my own bow and arrows to use. Although, I was occasionally forced to use other available powers, but this time I had copied Red's. He led and I watched his back, shooting a volley of arrows at anyone that came after us. And it didn't take long for us to find where they stored the cryogenic pods.

"He's in here. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Red asked me. We were standing at a huge circular door that separated me from Speedy. I stared at it, knowing he was behind it. Two months ago I would've kicked the door down to get to him. So yes I was ready.

"Do you even have to ask." I said. And needless to say I broke the door down. Inside were three pods, each held someone. Project Match was the first one I saw and both of us steered clear of him. The middle one was obscured by some major frosting, but its label said, Sync. Whatever that meant? Then the last one, Speedy.

I walked up to the pod and wiped away the frost. As soon as I saw him I almost started all out crying, and even though I tried to hold back the tear they still came. It was him. It was Roy. The one guy I'd done everything to find. "They're coming," Red Arrow said. I could hear them coming down the corridor.

"Roy…" I said to the being in the pod. I wanted him to hear me, but I knew that he didn't. "…Time to get you out of here." I used my bow to break through the glass to him. I reached for him and took him out of the pod. And I stood there hugging him as he woke from his sleep.

"Madz…?" He said hoarsely, from underuse of his vocal cords.

"Yes it's me." I cried, tears falling onto his bare shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay now, Roy."

"What happened?"

"We have to go now." Red Arrow said urgently.

"Who is that?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to go." I told him. I put his arm around my neck and helped him along, Red Arrow led the way.

We burst out of the facility with a horde of overly trained security guards behind us. Somehow we made it to our bikes. Red Arrow sped off and Speedy got on mine with me. "Put your arm around my waist and hold on as tightly as you can." I told him and he complied. I raced away following after Red Arrow.

"Where are we going?" Speedy asked me through the wind. We were heading downtown to one of Red Arrows hideouts, but speedy didn't know that. He didn't even know where we were.

"Somewhere where we can talk. Somewhere safe." I said back. I needed to talk to him before the League got to him, because as soon as they got to him they would sweep him off to the watchtower and I wouldn't bet to see him. Batman would get to him first and tell him about Red Arrow, that he was a clone and I thought that I should be the one to tell him. He deserved that.

~0~

"Here sit down." I helped Speedy onto the cot Red Arrow had set up. It was the only furniture in the room. If I didn't know Red I would wonder where he kept all of his stores, because this was in fact his store house. But I knew him and so I knew where he kept his stash. "You need to rest. After I got out I slept for days before I could do anything."

"Madz, could you please tell me what's going on and who that is?" Speedy said.

"This….is Red Arrow. He's…a friend of mine. Now you need to rest." I said getting up to leave with Red.

"Stay with me." He said. I stopped in my tracks at those words. Those three words. Maybe he knew that saying those words would break me. Would make me stay.

"I'll go," Red said and he walked out the door. I didn't want him to leave. I needed both of them.

I turned around to Speedy, "Okay." I lay down in the cot with him and he wrapped his one arm around me as I snuggled up close to him. At first it seemed kind of awkward, but after a few minutes it just felt… right.

**Flashback:**

"Madz! What are you doing here?" Roy said to me as I climbed in his window. "Your dad would kill you if he found out you were here. And Oliver would kill me."

"Well they're not going to find out are they?" I refuted. My father may be the world's greatest detective, but when it came to me, he had no idea. Plus Roy was my best friend and occasionally when I got tired of my father I may sneak over to his house, so what. We didn't do anything bad, we just hung out. And the whole part about Oliver killing him was an over exaggeration. Oliver knew that I snuck over, but he also realized that with a father like mine I needed a friend. So he let it slide.

Tonight happened to be like all the other nights that I expertly climbed in his window. It was just another night that I got into a fight with my dad and left.

"What was it this time?" Roy asked.

I climbed into his bed next to him then said, "He said that if I was going to take over Wayne Enterprises one day that I had actually had to try to be civilized. Can you see me being civilized?" I looked up at him and he laughed a little.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yup, he wanted me to go to this big event thing he was hosting, just because I was his daughter and apparently I wasn't proper enough or something, but I could never be proper enough for him." I rolled my eyes and sighed. He laughed again apparently he thought it was funny. "Is it really that funny?"

"I just love watching you get mad at your dad." He replied.

"Why?"

"Well first of all it's funny when you overreact. And you're the only one who stands up to your dad."

"So…" I said brushing him off. I really didn't want to talk about my dad any more than I had to.

"You stand up to him, because you don't care what he thinks or anyone else. I like that about you."

"I care what you think and that's about all that matters." I buried the side of my face in his chest and started playing with a crease in his shirt. I zoned out, completely in my own head, and then I thought, "If I said I wanted you to run away with me would you." I said still focusing on the crease.

"Yes, if you really wanted to, but where would we go?" he said without hesitation.

But my response required more deliberation. "Somewhere far away from my father and the League," I finally said.

"Okay, but I don't think you really want to run away."

My head shot up and I glared at him, "Yeah I do. I hate it here. I hate having anything to do with people, people are stupid."

"You don't hate me." He countered. He had me there. No, I didn't hate him and he was about the only thing keeping me here. He knew I wouldn't go anywhere without him. I had nobody else. Roy was my only friend. He was the only person I'd ever made a real connection with. Everyone else I disliked and everyone else disliked me.

"Not yet. I'm tired good night," I said ending the conversation.

"Whatever you say Madz." He said quietly.

I laid my head back down on his chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat, falling asleep to its rhythm.

**End Flashback.**

After a while he fell asleep so I carefully got up. I would've stayed with him, but I needed to talk to Red.

"Hey," I said. "Are you okay?" I peeked around the door. He had been standing outside guarding us or something.

"Yes."

"That's not true." He didn't answer me. "Look I know you better than anyone and I know that if you had a clone you wouldn't be okay." I did realize that that didn't make much sense, but in a way it did. He may be the clone, but the feelings go both ways.

"We found him. It's over now." He had his arms crossed, classic brush off move.

"No, it's kinda just begun. Now that Speedy's back there's two of you. And we have to figure out how this is gonna work." I tried to say quietly since Speedy was close by sleeping.

"How do you expect it to work out? He'll go back to his normal life. And what about me I have his life not my own."

"Roy whatever it is, the two of us will figure it out together. Okay?" I said placing my arms around his neck and then kissing him. Our two months together had really increased the seriousness of our relationship. Although, the whole thing with clones kind of confused me. At times I wasn't sure if Red Arrow was the Roy I liked or if Speedy was, but now that they were both here maybe I could finally figure that out. But right now Red was the one I needed the most, because he was there when Speedy wasn't, because he was in cryogenic freeze.

~0~

**Speedy's POV:**

Madz didn't know I was awake, but as soon as her warmth left my side I woke up. Being frozen can really make a person cold. Her body heat was about the only thing that was keeping me sane at the moment. I had no idea what was going on. And Madz was keeping something from me. I could tell from the way she dodged my questions. And then this Red Arrow person, there was something was familiar about him and I didn't know what.

Then there was their conversation I didn't hear all of it, because Madz was trying to be quiet, just part of her keeping me out of the loop. But I could tell Red Arrow wasn't happy about something by the way he was standing.

The worst thing though was the last thing I could stand to see before I had to look away. She kissed him. He didn't kiss her. NO. SHE KISSED HIM. I felt betrayed and hurt. If she went through so much to find me, then why was she kissing him?

**This may be one of my favorite chapters. The next one will definitely have more of the actual team. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Who Do I Choose?

**Madison's POV:**

The league basically took Roy to the Watchtower as soon as Red and I brought him back. They completely ripped him away from me like I had nothing to do with him. My dad didn't even stand up for me. No, Oliver didn't even stand up for us.

That was the bad part Oliver had no idea what to do about them. I mean nobody did. My dad and Manhunter decided that they needed to find out what he knew. I would've said, "He was in cryo-freeze what do you expect him to know," but they'd do it anyway. And they did. Luckily they left Oliver there to guard me in case I decided to break Roy out of the Watchtower.

So, I sat there on the couch in the Cave, sulking in my pajamas. I'd managed to find a tub of chocolate ice cream in the freezer and I was loving it. Ever since my time in deep freeze I'd stayed far away from any frozen areas and until today I'd forgotten that's where ice cream was stored.

"I remember when you and Roy would sit and eat five of those tubs in a row." Oliver said coming into the living area.

"Those were the days," I said as he sat down beside me. "The days when I hated my dad and clones weren't cloned."

"What are you going to do about them?"

"Getting right to the meat of the subject aren't we?" I said taking another huge scoop of ice cream and shoveling it into my mouth. "I think the real question is what are you going to do? Now, you have two sidekicks."

He frowned. "I think both our problems have meat."

"Nice word play."

"You started it. So, again what are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe I'll wait until one of them makes me mad and choose the other."

"You know that's not fair."

"You have any better ideas? I'm all for suggestions."

"Which do you love the most?"

"If you were anyone else I'd kill you for asking that question."

"But I'm me, so answer it."

"I don't know, Ollie. I really don't. Red is great, but he's not Roy. He has all his memories, but he wasn't there. He wasn't there when Sportsmaster—" I started choking up. I still couldn't think about it.

"Well, if that's what you think of me I might as well just go." It was Red. Why did he have to hear me before I was finished? I was about to say, but then again Red is perfect. He wasn't there so I don't have to relive what I could've done differently every time I look at him, at his arm.

"Red no." I said putting down the ice cream tub to go after him. "You didn't let me finish." I caught up with him the main area of the Cave.

"I didn't have to. I get it Madz, I'm a clone. You could never love me. Don't even bother saying it. I'm leaving anyway. They have a new Roy. I'm not needed." He started to leave again.

"Red wait," I said grabbing his arm. "You are needed, I need you."

"You can't even decide which one of us you want. And how are you supposed to do that. You said it yourself we're the same person. So, I'm going to do the right thing and not make you choose." That was just like him to be chivalrous. But how could he? It was my choice to make for myself and however I did it, I would. He didn't have to make it for me.

Or maybe he thought I wouldn't choose him. Maybe because they were the same person he knew I would pick the real Roy.

"Give me the chance to decide for myself."

"I can't. I know you'll choose him. I need to get out before it really hurts. Goodbye Madz." He kissed me on the forehead and then left. I couldn't even move I was so stunned. He…he really left me.

I dropped to the ground, right there in the middle of the Cave and started bawling my eyes out. When Oliver found me the tears were falling twice as hard. "Come on Madison. You don't want to do this here." He tried to move me, but I simply dug my face in his shoulder and cried some more. "You'll figure it out, kid. I know you. Not even this could bring you down."

"Hey what's going on?" Wally said appearing out of nowhere.

"Go tell Batman, Red left." Oliver said.

"What? But he—," that's when he realized why I was crying. "Yeah I'll go do that."

"Go to your room, kid. I'm going to have a talk with a certain redhead."

"Ollie don't. Red's right. He's always right. Just let him go."

"Are you sure."

"No. But if he comes back— I'd change my mind."


	4. Stay With Me

**This is the Final chapter. I'm glad so many of you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Madison POV:**

I sat in my room inside Mount Justice. I don't even remember how long I'd been there. A few days maybe, hours, it could be anything. Ever since Red— left, I've been sitting in the same spot in the same position in the same everything. I wanted to cry, but the tears just weren't there anymore. I was dried out, like a river in the desert. Which right about now I wish I was in a desert so I could just curl up and die.

He didn't even give me the choice, which is what bothered me the most. I should've been able to choose for myself. It was me that had to live with my choice; I mean they would too, but mostly me. If only he'd let me choose.

Then I thought about how he felt. He was a clone. The clone of the guy I loved. He must think that our whole relationship was based on my need to have Roy back and now that he was… Now that he was it was over, because I would pick Roy. Red was practically my rebound guy.

I hate myself.

No one else anymore. Just me.

Just me.

"Madison?" It was Robin. I didn't even have to look up. I knew it was him. "I brought you some food."

"Thanks. I'm not hungry," I replied.

"You should eat." He said, just then my stomach chose the perfect time to growl. And I don't mean your normal, I missed lunch growl. I mean an, I just finished a forty hour famine feed me now growl. 'It doesn't sound like you're not hungry."

"My stomach is lying."

Then when I expected him to leave he sat the tray of food on the bed and came over to my corner where he himself proceeded to sit down. "I know this hard with all the clones. It is for all of us, but you know I'm here for you. I mean I'm like your little brother now I guess."

"Yeah, sure." I said hoping he would leave. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sadly he was meaning my dad.

"Robin you're his ward so you may not understand that the expectations he sets for you are very different from the ones he had for me. If he makes you work hard, I had to do ten times better. NO copying of abilities, no actual abilities of my own. None. When he took you in it was even worse. I had to be more than a secret to most people I had to be a secret in my own home. I couldn't even be in the same city as you. It was like you were the perfect version of him and I wasn't because I was a girl and I had superpowers. It was only about a month before I was kidnapped that he was even beginning to think about telling people about me. So that I could finally exist outside of the League." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I never knew."

"You weren't supposed to." I said sadly. I felt bad for freaking out on him, but I was just so angry and confused.

Right then Robin's communicator went off. "Hey dude. What's up." The always annoying sound of Wally's voice said.

"KF this really isn't a good time." Robin told him.

"Nah dude, it's okay. Oh hey have you talked to Madison. You might want to tell her Roy's back from the Watchtower—" Robin cut off the communicator and then looked at me like he wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't look at me like that. I hate that look." I said.

"Sorry, but do you want to see Roy? I can keep him away if you…don't want him here."

"I can't do that to him."

He started to leave but stopped halfway to the door. "I always wanted a sister."

I gave a weak fake smile, "I'm afraid I wouldn't be a very good sister, especially now, but I'll try my best."

He left me there. For a second I thought, finally. But then I realized he was trying to help me. I hadn't had anyone like that for a while. Anyone other than Roy.

Now he was back. Red left and he came. I wonder what he knew. How much Batman or more like Oliver told him.

I didn't eat the food Robin brought me. I was too worried. Worried that Roy would walk through that door and know what happened. How I betrayed him. I could imagine it unfolding as I sat there. The door would open and he'd look at me. He'd look at me with those green eyes of his. The ones I trusted, felt safe with and he'd look at me with pure betrayal. I would die if I saw that look. And then the words would come.

He'd tell me what I did. I'd have to hear him say it; make it real for the first time.

And I couldn't cry, because I didn't deserve the sympathy, even from myself.

And I'd hate myself more.

And I'd go jump off a bridge. I think that would fix everything.

Thirty minutes and I heard the first knock. I didn't answer.

"Knock, Knock." Second knock.

And the third and he finally just opened the door.

"Madz." He said peeking through the crack. I waited for what I knew had to come next. "I know." He paused and came in after I didn't answer. He came over to me and knelt down to look at my face, but I refused to look at him. "I know why you did it. At first I was angry, but I get it. He was—me. If it was me and you were the clone… I'd do the same thing."

"You wouldn't." I said, "You'd find me."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." He said taking my chin in his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes. They didn't look like I thought they would. They didn't look betrayed, just sad.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I should have saved you that night. Then this—wouldn't have happened," I said taking the hand he didn't have. Wait— he didn't have that hand. Why was it in mine?

He must have seen the look of astonishment on my face because he said, "They built me a new up at the Watchtower. It's not my real one, but that's okay. I just glad I lost it and not you that night. In that freezer I was convinced you were dead." I took a better look at it. His arm from elbow down was made of metal, but it felt similar to skin. He was whole again. I should have known. I was so stupid. His arm didn't matter to him. I did. I existed.

Tears started to roll down my face. "Don't cry, Madz." He said. "Everything'll be okay."

"I know." I pulled him to me and kissed him. I put three years into that kiss. No, a whole lifetime into it. As first kisses go, I can't even explain it. It was us, it was absolutely real.

He pulled away slowly, neither of us wanted to stop. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that." He said. I smiled as he pushed a stray piece of hair back behind my ear. "Do you know when the first time I knew that I loved you was?"

"Tell me."

"The night you asked me to run away with you, it was the first time I actually thought of what a life with you would be like. And after that I couldn't imagine my life any other way."

"We still could. I know where I would go now."

"You do?"

"Wherever you are. And no matter what happened on our way there, as long as I had you my world would be complete." I said. Cheesy I know, but it was all true. There was no way it could not be.

"So, then you'd be okay with my decision to stay?"

"If you really want to."

"Look it's just. I missed so much and I want to try and figure things out before we leave it. Wait— what did you just say?"

"I told you. I want to be with you. If that's here than I'm okay with it."

"Have I told you I loved you yet?" He said kissing me again.

"Not nearly enough." I went in for another kiss, but fate did not shine brightly upon us. His new communicator rang.

"Green Arrow wants to talk to me. I'll be right back, okay. Don't go anywhere." He said getting up to leave. But I didn't want him to go. I just got him back. I didn't want him out of my sight for even a second. I was afraid I might lose him again.

"Roy, no." I said, "Stay with me."


	5. Not A Chapter: READ IT ANYWAY

Here's the sequel guys. I hope you enjoy it. The more things change: the real story of Madison and of course more Roy.

s/8583376/1/The-More-Things-Change

To all my readers. Thank you. You guys have really inspired me to keep writing. so keep being magnificent.


End file.
